Season Two (Legacies)
The second season of Legacies was announced on January 31, 2019. https://tvline.com/2019/01/31/cw-renewed-shows-list-2019-supernatural-flash-charmed/ During the airing of season two, the CW announced that would return for a third serieshttps://tvline.com/2020/01/07/the-cw-renewed-shows-2020-list-riverdale-flash/ Season Summary Set in the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted, LEGACIES tells the story of the next generation of supernatural beings as they learn what it means to be special in a world that may never understand. Typically a school for vampires like MG, werewolves like Rafael and witches like twins Lizzie and Josie Saltzman, the kids and their beloved headmaster Dr. Alaric Saltzman were stunned to come face to face with a series of monsters and creatures they had only ever heard of in myth and lore. A dragon. A gargoyle. The . The evil behind the real-life resurrection of these formerly fictional beings proved to have a horrifying connection to the school's newest student, Landon Kirby. This led his first and only love Hope Mikaelson, the school's shining star, to sacrifice her place at the school — and in the world — to protect Landon from a terrible fate. The new season will show us a world without Hope Mikaelson and all the chaos that goes along with it. All the while, Hope will be trying to find her way back to the school she has learned to call home and the friends she has learned to love like family. It will be filled with new monsters and more romantic and emotional surprises than ever.http://www.ksitetv.com/legacies/new-legacies-spoilers-reveal-what-to-expect-in-season-2/194120 Chapters TBA Antagonists *Ryan Clarke *The Keeper *Sebastian *The Necromancer *Alyssa Chang *Malachai Parker Plot TBA Cast/Characters For more information, see Character Appearances. |-|Main Cast= *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson (12/20) *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (12/20) *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby (12/20) *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman (12/20) *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman (12/20) *Quincy Fouse as MG (10/20) *Chris Lee as Kaleb (9/20) *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (7/20) Note: *Kaleb appears as a recurring character from 2x01 to 2x08. |-|Special Guest Cast= *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (1/20) *Chris Wood as Kai Parker (2/20) |-|Supporting Cast= *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams (12/20) *Thomas Doherty as Sebastian (10/20) *Alexis Denisof as Professor Vardemus (5/20) *Bianca Kajlich as Sheriff Mac (5/20) *Elijah B. Moore as Wade (5/20) *Ebboney Wilson as Kym (5/20) *Ben Levin as Jed (6/20) *Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke (4/20) *Reznor Malalik Allen as Pedro (3/20) *Karen David as Emma Tig (2/20) |-|Guest Cast= *Ben Geurens as The Necromancer (5/20) *Bianca Santos as Maya (3/20) *Leo Howard as Ethan (3/20) *Olivia Liang as Alyssa Chang (4/20) *J.J. Dunlap as Qareen (2/20) *Charles Jazz Terrier as Chad (2/20) *Soji Arai as Kurutta (1/20) *Marisa Coughlan as The Keeper (1/20) *Jason Turner as Walt (1/20) *L. Steven Taylor as Pothos (1/20) *Giorgia Whigham as Jade (2/20) *Carlos Sanson as Diego (2/20) *Ronni Hawk as Wendy (2/20) Episodes List: 2019-2020 Production News Notes * This season will have four more episodes than the previous season, bringing the total to twenty episodes. *The CW scheduled the midseason premiere for January 16, 2020. Timeline *The season's timeline starts in June and follows the events in the fall of 2028. Multimedia Pictures |-|Promotional= LS2-Poster-Stream New-MG-Landon-Josie-Lizzie-Hope-Rafael-Alaric.jpeg LS2-Poster-Stream New-Josie-Hope-Lizzie.jpg LS2-Poster-Stream_New-Josie-Lizzie.jpeg LS2-Poster-Stream_New-Landon-Hope.jpeg LS2-Poster-Stream New-Alaric-Hope.jpg LS2-Poster-Stream New-Alaric-Landon-Rafael-MG.jpg LS2-Poster-Stream-5-Hope-Alaric.jpg LS2-Poster-Stream-5-Josie-Lizzie.jpg LS2-Poster-Stream-5-Landon-Rafael-MG.jpg LS2-Poster-Stream New-Josie-Lizzie-Alaric-Hope-Landon-Rafael-MG.jpg LS2-Poster-Tomorrow-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Poster-Alaric.jpg LS2-Poster-Hope.jpg LS2-Poster-Josie.jpg LS2-Poster-Lizzie.jpg LS2-Poster-MG.jpg LS2-Poster-Landon.jpg LS2-Poster-Rafael.jpg LS2-Fall-Hope-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Fall-Josie-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Fall-Lizzie-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Fall-Rafael-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Fall-MG-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Fall-Landon-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Fall-Alaric-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Spring-Text-Dorian-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Spring-Square-Hope-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Spring-Hopre-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Kai-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Kai-2-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Hope-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Spring-MG-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Spring-Hope-Landon-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Josie-Hope-Lizzie-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Hope-Josie-Lizzie-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Spring-Landon-Kaleb-Wade-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Spring-Landon-Wade-cwlegacies.jpg 2020-Spring-cwlegacies.jpeg 2020-Spring-Landon-Sebastian-cwlegacies.jpeg 2019-Fall-Rafael-Landon-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Alaric-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Dorian-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Landon-Josie-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Landon-Kaleb-Rafael-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall~Sebastian-Lizzie-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Josie-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Family-Hope-cwlegacies.jpeg 2019-Fall-Lizzie-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Sebastian-cwlegacies.jpeg 2019-Fall-Josie-cwlgacies.jpg 2020-Spring-Kaylee Bryant-Chris Wood-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Kaylee Bryant-Riley Voelke-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Demetrius Bridges-Kaylee Bryant-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Aria Shahghasemi-Danielle Rose Russell-Peyton Alex Smith-Kaylee Bryant-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Jenny Boyd-cwlegacies.jpeg 2019-Fall-Kaylee Bryant-Jenny Boyd-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-11-14-Jenny Boyd-Kaylee Bryant-wb.jpg|WB 2019-07-19-Aria Shahghasemi-Jenny Boyd-Quincy Fouse-Danielle Rose Russell-Peyton Alex Smith-Kaylee Bryant-cwlegacies.jpg|SDCC 2019 2019-07-19-Jenny Boyd-Danielle Rose Russell-Kaylee Bryant-cwlegacies.jpg|SDCC 2019 2019-07-19-Quincy Fouse-Aria Shahghasemi-Peyton Alex Smith-cwlegacies.jpg|SDCC 2019 2019-07-19-Matt Davis-cwlegacies.jpg|SDCC 2019 2019-Premiere-cwlegacies.jpg|Season Two Premiere 2019-05-16-CW Upfronts-After party-Jenny Boyd-Matt Davis-Danielle Rose Russell-cwlegacies.jpg|CW Upfronts After party. May 16, 2019 2019-Winter-Renewed-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg|Renewed for Season Two. Winter 2019 |-|Behind the Scenes= 2020-Chris Lee-Ben Levin-Quincy Fouse.jpg 2020-01-28-Chris Lee.jpg 2020-01-24-Kaylee Bryant-Elijah B Moore.jpg 2020-01-24-Olivia Liang.jpg 2020-01-23-Ben Levin.jpg 2019-12-14-Chris Lee.jpg 2019-11-22-Kaylee Bryant-Riley Voelkel.jpg 2019-11-14-Ben Levin-Peyton Alex Smith.jpg 2019-11-08-Bianca Santos.jpg 2019-10-17-Ben Levin.jpg 2019-10-18-Bianca Santos.jpg 2019-10-18-Danielle Rose Russell.jpg 2019-10-18-Quincy Fouse.jpg 2019-09-09-Chris Lee-Quincy Fouse.jpg 2019-09-08-Alexis Denisof.jpg 2019-07-31-Matt Davis.jpg 2019-07-31-Mystic Grill.jpg 2019-07-25-Julie Plec.jpg 2019-07-26-Aria-Shahghasemi.jpg Videos Legacies Season 2 Promo (HD) The Originals spinoff References External links See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies television series Category:Season